New Order
by Shadowz1
Summary: A new order of government is demanded by the representatives of earth and the colonies. Relena is pulled in the middle. AU H/R R&R please!
1. New Order

New Order: Part 1

The year is After Colony 199. After the fall of white fang, the colonies and earth still opted for peace amongst each other. Vice foreign minister Relena Peacecraft has been handling negotiations between earth and the colonies, always emphasizing the importance of pacifism. Small groups from both the colonies and earth had emerged to stop peace from forming, always afraid that once peace was achieved then either earth or the colonies would assume the higher power and rule the other. The gundams appear once in a while to stop such foolish battles but there is always someone who rekindles these ideas and begins to act on them, yet again. 

(In a meeting with the earth's and colony's leaders)

"We must do something to stop these childish battles or we will never gain peace," said a man from Earth.

"Yes, the colonies agree with you sir, but what we need is proof that you and your planet will not try to gain the upper hand and betray our trust once peace has been reached," a colonist leader responded.

"We can say the very same about the colonies, so what we need…" 

"What we need is to stop this bickering; the only way to gain peace is to destroy all weapons. As long as weapons exist, battles will always continue to be fought," interrupted Relena.

The meeting grew silent. They all new it was the truth. They knew it would be the only way to achieve peace, but no one wanted to be left unprotected in case anything would happen.

A man in the back of the large assembly hall, that held hundreds of political leaders, stood up and said; "Vice foreign minister Peacecraft is correct. But I think what we all lack is trust, trust amongst each other. But I believe we can achieve it by picking a leader for both our worlds."

"A leader!?  You a mean a dictator. One person to rule over all of us?  Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'?" yelled another man over the whispering and murmuring of the rest of the attendees. 

"We would need a new system of government!"

"We need a leader who is indifferent of either the colonists and the earthlings!"

Everyone started to yell out ideas and people who they thought would make ideal leaders, until someone began to chant Relena's name and everyone else followed suit. Relena was shocked to hear her name being chanted as the new leader of both worlds.

"NO! I refuse such a post. Absolute power is not the answer!" yelled Relena.

"There will be no absolute power, no monarchs, but an all new system of governing. But we need someone to guide us, a representative!"

"Yes a representative!" "A new government!" "Yes! Someone who is indifferent of the colonists and earthlings, Relena Peacecraft!" "Relena Peacecraft!" 

Relena could not believe what she was hearing. She couldn't take such a heavy weight on her shoulders. Being a vice foreign minister was enough for her, but then again, she could bring about peace amongst these worlds. Once peace was achieved, she will be able to finally rest, but the hardest task is achieving it and how long it would it take. 

"Well, what do you say?" Relena's thinking was interrupted by a man with dark hair and glasses, a representative of the colonies. 

"I don't want absolute power, but I do wish for peace." 

"Then perhaps we could hold another meeting tomorrow? We can all debate on this issue." He asked. 

"Perhaps we should wait two more days, that way we all have time to think and rationalize on the subject. Plus, I need time to think." 

"Of course, Ms. Peacecraft."

_Meanwhile…_

Hilde is in her house cooking and listening to the radio at the same time. Duo is working outside when suddenly he hears a crash of pots and pans and Hilde screaming for Duo.

"Duo!!! Get in here quick!"

Duo comes in running looking around for danger but instead sees Hilde wide eyed at the radio.

"Hey, what gives?"

"SHHHHH! Listen to this!"

Duo lifts an eyebrow and begins to listen. He hears the chanting of Relena's name for ruler of both Earth and the colonies. "No way!"

"How about that? First, princess of the Sanc Kingdom, then, queen of the world, then vice foreign minister and now ruler of Earth and the colonies. How does she do that?"

"I don't know Hilde, but I sense trouble. I should get the rest of the pilots here. A meeting like this could be the next target for some crazy guy against peace."

_Back at the meeting…_

The meeting was over and Relena just sat in her seat, contemplating about what events might take place in two days. What if they do decide to pick her? What if she can achieve peace as ruler of Earth and the colonies? What if nothing happens and she isn't picked? What will then happen to the peaceful future she had worked so hard for? 

"I see the news has kept you thinking." Startled, Relena turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. It was Treize. 

"I haven't seen you since you were almost killed by the gundams."

Treize stood quiet for a brief moment and then continued, "You know you will be picked as the ruler, or shall I say, queen of Earth and this time the colonies as well. I assume you're thinking about whether you can live up to the job or not."

"I won't be the least surprised if you try to smooth talk your way into this position. You still haven't changed Treize, you still hunger for power. I just hope you won't kill all the leaders in two days as you did with the Earth Sphere Alliance."

Treize walks around Relena and sits down next to her, just looking straight ahead. "You, my dear, still cannot fully comprehend war and what was needed then. Fighting will always be in the hearts of all creatures, but your longing for peace is so strong, you just might achieve it. You and I were alike back then you know, we both wished for peace but our methods were bit different."

"Alike? Our methods a bit different?" Relena stands up and looks down at Treize. "You trully haven't changed. Excuse me, I have to leave."

Relena begins to walk away when Treize reaches out and grabs her hand. Startled by this, Relena turns around. "We haven't seen each other in such a long time, and you still think of me as I was then?" Treize looks up into Relena's eyes and let go of her hand. "War can change people, even for the better." Relena stays quiet, looking at him, then walks away, leaving Treize sitting alone in the meeting hall.

_The Following day…_

Relena is in a coffee shop in one of the colonies, reading the newspaper with a frappuccino on the side. She puts the newspaper down and looks out the window and looks at the park in front of the coffee shop. 

"Is this seat taken?"

"No," Relena says without looking who said it and continues looking outside the window.

"Still can't stop thinking about tomorrow?"

"What?" Relena snaps out of her thinking and looks at the gentlemen whom she let sit in front of her without knowing who it was. Treize?

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, how rude of me."

"It's quite alright. But you shouldn't worry too much about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Oh, tomorrow. Actually I wasn't thinking about that."

"Oh? What else could trouble you in such a lovely establishment?"

"I was only remembering of the first time I came to the colonies. My adopted father had brought me here before..." Relena looks down when suddenly remembered Lady Une and who she was working for at the time. She then looked up and looks at Treize straight in the eye. "…before he went to his last meeting with the colonists' representatives, before he died in the explosion caused by Lady Une, your servant at the time."

"I'm sorry about that." Treize too begins to look outside. "So many bad memories of that year...and half of them had to do with me. I can see why it is so hard for you to think of me as a changed man." Treize stands up and looks at Relena. "I'm sorry I can't change the past. I'll leave you then. Goodbye."

Relena stands up as Treize begins to walk away. "Wait!" Treize stops but doesn't turn around. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have been so rude. Some people just can't help it, they can't change the past. It's just always hard to believe that someone with your past can change."

Treize turns around and looks at Relena. "You are very wise for your age. I'm quite curious about what your thoughts are about this 'new government'. Since tomorrow will be a busy day for you, would you join me for dinner?"

"Dinner?"  Relena's eyes grow wide with surprise about the question. "Uh…I suppose it's alright."

"Great. I'll pick you up say…7:30?"

"Sure," said Relena with a forced smile. She didn't really want to go to dinner with this man, but, since she felt she was rude, she had to say yes.

"Well then, until tonight." Treize begins to walk away but stops and turns. "Oh, and wear something formal." With that, he walks away.

Relena just sits down and now wonders just what exactly she had put herself into.

_From the park infront of the coffee shop…_

A lone figure can be seen sitting on a bench looking at Relena and Treize. Actually, he was reading their lips. "I didn't like you then, Treize, and I still don't like you now. You're up to no good and if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

He stands up and leaves the park.

_To be Continued…_

Gundam wing or any of it's characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please.


	2. Dinner

Part 2- New Order: Dinner

_The Hotel…_

Relena is in her Hotel room, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I really don't feel up to this. Maybe I can cancel this…date? No, this is not a date… then what is it?" Relena just stands there thinking about what it is that this "dinner" is. "Ugh! Whatever, I'll just cancel. Maybe I can still catch him at his hotel. Wait a second… I don't even know where he's staying at. How does he know where I'm staying at?" The phone rings. Relena picks it up and answers. "Hello?"

"Ms. Peacecraft? There is a gentleman by the name of Treize Kushrenada waiting for you in the lobby."

"Oh. Uh, thank you, tell him I'll be there momentarily."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Relena hangs up the phone and stares at nothing. "How did he know? Uhh, nevermind, I'll find out in a bit. Now, where's my purse?"

Relena finds her purse and begins her decent to the hotel lobby, still unsure of this, this, date? dinner? Whatever it is, she has to find out what he's up to.

_The Lobby_

Treize is sitting on one of the chairs, reading a magazine. He then looks at his watch, hmm, 7:00 p.m. Perhaps she is one of those girls who take all night long to get ready. At that moment, the elevator doors open, Treize looks up to see the exiting occupant, a girl? No, this is no longer a girl. A woman, a beautiful woman, with a long, navy blue, satin dress, that can only compliment her figure. Her sandy hair placed elegantly above her head can only add to her beauty. Treize stands up and walks over to Relena.

Relena is walking out of the elevator to the lobby and turns one side to look for Treize. Walking in another direction she doesn't see him and turns around and stops abruptly when Treize appears infant of her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not at all, you're right on time. And if I did wait, it was worth it. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." 

"Shall we?" Treize offers his arm.

"Why not?" Relena takes Treize's arm and they begin to walk to the entrance of the hotel. During their short walk, Relena notices that Treize is a handsome man. His black suit and dark navy blue tie make him look very handsome; (but not as handsome as she remembers Heero to be) not to mention his cologne made him quite enjoyable to be with. But now what? Sure she was with a man whom every girl would dream of having dinner with, but this guy is far from ordinary. She has to keep her guard up and find out what exactly it is that he's up to. 

_The Restaurant.___

Relena and Treize enter a restaurant where there is elegant dining and dancing. The waiter escorts them to their table on the balcony overlooking the dance floor. The murmurs of the other guests can be heard as Treize and Relena sit down. By now, everyone knows who they are, especially their pasts, one can only guess why it is that a peaceful monarch would be having dinner with a man who is known for being the late Oz's leader.

Their dinner has now been served and neither one has talked since they sat down, well, besides ordering their food.

"So tell me, Relena, what you been up to since I last saw you?"

Swallowing her food, Relena takes a sip of her wine, and says, "Well, not much. I'm sure you know the whole incident that happened in space in the last battle. Since then, I've done my job, handling the affairs of the Sanc Kingdom and help with the negotiations of peace between other countries. I'm sure you know this as well."

"You are a busy person, aren't you? But haven't you had free time?"

"You're right, I am busy and no, I don't have much free time for anything else. When I do, I try to relax with some good music or book. What about you?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Dance?" Did he just try to avoid my question? 

"The busy Vice Foreign Minister does know how to dance, correct?"

"Why not?" Now I'll have my chance to ask you anything.

They stand up and right then, the band begins to play, 'The way you look tonight', by Frank Sinatra. They begin to dance and all the guests sit in awe at the couple, well, they did look good together. 

"So tell me Treize, what have you been up to?" 

"Is that all you want to ask me? I thought you were dying to know how it is that I've changed."

"Well, I was going to get to that, but I was hoping I could figure it out with your answer on what you've been up to."

Treize gives her a very charming smile, at this Relena blushes, just a little.

"You have grown. It's hard to believe how someone so young could be so mature and know so much."

"Most people my age haven't been through what I have." He's still ignoring my questions. "But please, tell me, Treize, what have you been up to?"

Smiling again, he looks at her, "You think I'm ignoring the question."

"Treize…"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to answer my question, or are just going to continue beating around the bush?"

"Well, you have to admit beating around the bush makes a lot more fun, doesn't it?"

"Not when you're standing where I am at. Well?"

"Well what?"

"The question, Treize?"

"You go right to the point, don't you?" He was having fun getting her mad.

"Treize."

"Alright then. I'll answer." He closes his eyes and continues, "I was your age when OZ was put under my control. Many thought that I couldn't handle the responsibility. But as you know, I did very well. OZ no longer exists, but I've survived as well. You and are alike, we just grew up in different worlds. But now, I learned to live in peace. I've actually attended some of your seminars and meetings about peace. I've actually taken to heart some of your words. Although my social standings haven't changed much, I have. I can't tell you everything I've been through, or how hard it is to change." He opens his eyes and looks straight into Relena's eyes. "But I have, you'll just have to trust me." 

Relena remains quiet and looks down. She thinks back to how rude she was to him yesterday. She usually doesn't judge people so quickly. But she can't forget her adopted father's death.

The music has stopped, but they haven't noticed. Treize takes one hand and raises Relena's chin until their eyes meet. "I know I've done wrong in the past. I can only apologize for your father's death. Even though that is not enough, but please, Relena, trust me."

Their faces begin to get closer, until CLASH! Some woman begins to scream, "Clumsy fool! My dress!" Treize looks up and Relena snaps out of her trance and turns around. The bus boy runs into the kitchen. Messy brown hair? Could it be?

"It seems the music has stopped. Shall we continue our dinner? Relena?"

"What?" Relena turns around and looks at Treize. "Yes, dinner sounds good." They begin walking to their table but Relena continues looking back to the commotion until they sit down. 

_To Be Continued…_

_Gundam__ wing or any of its characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please. Feedback would be appreciated._


	3. The Meeting

Part 3 – New Order: The Meeting

Everyone was gathered for the meeting, although many power hungry representatives wanted the job of ruler of the colonies and earth, only one was picked for the job, Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom. Relena didn't really want the job, but she took it for the reason that she could do more to bring peace between the colonies and earth.

"Miss Peacecraft, your official job will not begin until we've established the new treaty and laws. Do you understand?" said a man with glasses.

"Yes I understand." She said tiredly, she had been sitting and arguing points for the last four hours. At least they called it quits for today.

Everyone, began to clap because the meeting was now over and everyone had finally gotten some work done. It was late and Relena was too tired to continue smiling and accepting the words of praise from the attendees of the meeting. After a while, she sat with her eyes closed and her head leaned back. Finally, she could shut out the scene. With all the chattering, she didn't even notice someone taking a sit next to her. 

"Relena…"

Relena's eyes shot open as she recognized the voice. "Heero?" She turns around and finds herself staring into prussian blue eyes. His hair still a mess, but he still was handsome, even more now since now, she can see he has grown. "What are you doing here?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You are now a new target."

"A bodyguard? Really Heero, is that the only reason you come to see me? I haven't seen you for the last four years and suddenly you pop up out of no where, and I do mean out of nowhere just to be my bodyguard? In case you haven't noticed, I have bodyguards for occasions such as this."

"So you don't want me around," he said with a monotone voice.

"I didn't mean it that way.."

"Oh? What did you mean?"

"I… nevermind, look, it's late and I am very tired. I have to attend another meeting in two days. I am sorry and I wouldn't mind having you around for extra protection." She looked at him, waiting for an answer. 

"I'll keep my eyes open." With that, he stood up and walked away.

Relena closed her eyes again and stood up. Security was tight, especially around her, how did Heero get past them, she'll never know. She opened her eyes and headed for the hotel.

_The Hotel lobby…the next day_

Relena was sitting on a couch, talking to Noin on a vid phone. Apperently the news was that Relena was now the new queen of the colonies and of earth. 

"SO how does it feel to be queen again?" smiled Noin.

"Actually, I'm not on the job yet. I'm taking my time right now, preparing for the worst. Now, I am not quite sure why it is that I even took the job. They won't really need me, just my face and status."

"Well, your brother is worried. He says 'HI'. Relena if you need any help, let us know, okay?"

Relena smiled at this. Her sister-in-law, was a good friend, always thought of others. "I will", with that, they said good bye to each other and the connection was terminated.

Relena's hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she knew why. "Hello, Heero." 

"You have poor security. They let anyone come close to you."

Relena turned her head around as far as she could and saw Heero standing directly behind her. Yup, he still made her heart beat faster. "This is a hotel, there are many people here. They've memorized all the faces of the people staying here, especially the faces of the representatives. Plus, they already know who you are…"

"DO they? I might be an assassin, just waiting for the right opportunity to strike." 

Relena turns around and faces forward. "So many times I've heard you say that you'd kill me, by now I no longer believe it. Besides, you are here to keep an eye on me." 

Heero walks around the couch and sits in the other couch in front of her. "That could be my cover." This time a very small grin showed on his face.

Relena saw this and smiled. "I do believe you get pleasure out of trying to confuse me. But I'm not confused."

Heero saw her smile, after all these years, she still made his heart beat faster. But he still refused to acknowledge why this would happen.

"Hello, Relena." Relena and Heero look up at Treize. 

"Hello, Treize. How are you today?" Relena said with a smile. She looks at Heero and there it was, the glare of death in his eyes. This would be interesting.

"Fine thank you. Is this seat taken?" Treize motioned to the empty space next to her.

"No, go right ahead."

"So tell me, what have you been up to today?"

"Not much, resting mostly, and talking to Heero. You still remember him, don't you?"

Treize takes his eyes off of Relena and turns to Heero. Yup, he looked pissed. "Heero, I'm sorry I didn't see you. How are you?"

Heero gets up from his seat and says, "Just leaving. Relena…Treize…Have a good day." With that he turns and leaves, trying to forget about the knot that has now formed in his throat. He couldn't look at Treize without fighting the feeling of wanting to kill him. But why? Why do these feelings emerge? He didn't trust Treize, especially since he tried kissing her during their little dance at that restaurant. He'll just have to keep an eye on him too.

"Goodbye, Heero," Relena said disappointedly. I guess he still hasn't forgotten about Treize's past, or perhaps it was something else.

"I wanted to give you my congratulations last night, but I saw that you were tired and overwhelmed by all the other guests. Do you feel rested?"

"Actually, I do. But I wouldn't have minded talking to you. I find it rather pleasing talking to you."

"Why thank you, and congratulations. But if you ever need any help, let me know, it'd be my pleasure."

"Thank you. I will."

"Do you feel up to a walk in the fresh air outside?" Treize said with a smile. 

Relena smiles back, "I guess it would do me good. Why not?" They both stand up and head for the doors. 

Meanwhile, Heero just stares at them. She smiled, at HIM. Why should he care? Heero was the perfect soldier, no feelings and no emotions, just hatred. But he was feeling something more than hatred this time, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it, what was it? Didn't he tell Trowa that it wasn't wrong to act on your emotions and that was the only way to live? No, not for him, not for the perfect soldier, because he had no feelings to begin with. So what was that was eating him up from the inside?

"So what do you think of the new couple?"

"What are you talking about?" Heero didn't even turn around, he knew who it was.

"Well, I have heard rumors about them."

"What do you want, Duo?"

"Geez, just cut to the chase, right? Tell me something, Heero, when don't you have something stuck up your butt?"

Heero turns around and shoves a gun into Duo's stomach. "Answer my question."

"Alright, alright! Geez, Louise! Same as you. I heard about Relena and I came expecting to find out about an assassination attempt, but instead I see her with Treize and a few rumors to go along with them."

"Nothing's happened… yet." Heero turns around and looks toward the direction where Relena and Treize had walked out.

Duo looks in the same direction and then at Heero and then at the same direction, his mouth fell open. "No way! No way, dude!"

"Close your mouth Duo, a fly might get in."

"I can't believe it! You!? Jealous!?"

"Shut up. You don't know anything." 

"I know what I saw! And I saw it in your eyes! You! The perfect soldier!" By this time, Duo's outburst began to attract attention. Something Heero really doesn't like.

"Duo, I'm only going to say this once, shut up now, or I will shoot you." Heero turns around and shoves his gun into Duo's stomach.

"Ouch! Okay, I didn't see anything."

Heero puts away his gun and heads outside.

Duo begins to follow close behind and rubs his stomach at the same time. He begins to mumble to himself, "Yeah, I didn't see anything, I especially didn't see that look in your eye…tightwad…" 

Heero turns around and gives Duo his famous death glare.

Duo shuts up and gives Heero a very wide grin of innocence, "What?"

"Are you to going assist me or are you going to be a nuisance?"

"I'll help, I'll help!" Duo continues smiling.

"Follow me."

_To Be Continued…_

Gundam wing or any of it's characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please. Feedback would be appreciated.


	4. Suspicions Confirmed

Part 4 – New Order: Suspicions Confirmed

_One month later_

_Heero's__ Hotel Room_

"So whatcha found out?" Duo walks in with a duffle bag and sets it on the bed. He turns toward Heero, who remains silent. "Heellllooooo… Heero?"

"Quiet. I'm busy."

"So I'm guessing that you haven't found anything? Am I the only one getting stuff done here?" Duo had a knack for rubbing Heero the wrong way. But he enjoyed it, as long as he didn't die in the process. 

Heero looks at Duo and gives him a glare. "Did you get the supplies?"

"Did I?! Ha! I got enough pistols and bullets here to keep up with your threats, if you actually acted upon them, and then some. Trust me, you'll be trigger happy. Hilde got me some good deals on these automatics…"

"Hilde?"

"Uh, yeah, Hilde. You remember her, don't ya?"

"Why are you getting her involved?"

"She's not involved. She just had some good connections. Besides, she owed me a favor. Anyways, why do you care? You have your own girl to worry about."

"I don't care and Relena is not my girl."

"Suuuuuuuuuurrrrre. Anyway, what info have you found?"

"It seems that Treize has a private shuttle that will be leaving in two weeks."

"With him on it?"

"The computer doesn't specify. I'll trail him when he leaves."

"What about me?"

"You stay here and keep an eye on Relena."

"Awesome. That'll be easy. Hey, your not planning on killing Treize, are you?" 

"Not until I'm sure on what his intentions are. It seems a little odd that He was no where to be found until the representatives began talking about a ruler for both earth and the colonies."

"I see, so, in other words, you want to know if he is after Relena for more than just friendship and if he is, you are gonna have a talk with him. Am I right?"

"Duo… mention Relena one more time and I'm gonna…" A knock on the door is heard. Duo grabs two pistols and throws one to Heero. They nod at each other and Duo begins to open the door. As he throws the door open, they both point their guns at Quatre and Relena. 

Quatre's eyes go wide, while Relena remains calm. "Don't shoot!"

Duo is the first one to put down his gun. "Sorry Quatre. Relena! Haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" Duo and Relena hug while Heero puts down his gun and sits in front of his computer again.

"Hello Duo, Heero! Nice to see the both of you again. How's Hilde?"

"Oh, she's great. You gotta visit us more often, next time we'll invite you to dinner!"

While Duo and Relena chat, Quatre goes up to Heero. "What's going on? You guys almost killed us. Is something troubling you? Is an assassination being planned?"

"Not that we know of. But it might be something worse. Treize has showed up again."

"Right, Relena told me about that."

This made Heero quite uncomfortable. Now she's talking about him with other people. "Has she told you why he's here?"

"Well, now that I think about it, no. Why?" At this, Quatre looks at Heero. He knows his friend is feeling something, perhaps jealousy.

"Think about it… Treize disappears for the last four years, then he shows up out of nowhere, right in time for the peace talks and the election of the new ruler for earth and the colonies."

"And you think that he's going to cause a war or something?"

"He might try to take over everything this time." 

"I can't believe you two!" Quatre and Heero look up and see an angry Relena looking at them. "Treize is not the person he use to be. Can't a person change for the better?"

"Not Treize."

"Heero, if you hurt him based on suspicion only, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Relena stays quiet. What can she do to him? Then it suddenly struck her. "I'll have you arrested for murder. I'll never forgive you, Heero. I'll make sure you never get out of jail for this."

Heero's eyes shot open with surprise. He never would have thought she would threaten him. His anger began to build up inside. "Tell me, why are you protecting him? Is it because you have more than political interest in him?"

"Protecting him?! Heero, he is a human being! No one deserves to have their life taken away, especially when there is no cause for it!"

"So, it is more than personal? Why don't you just admit it, you have feelings for him. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into his next Lady Une, along with the double personalities."

Relena stood there with disbelief. Why was he saying these things? "How dare you!" With that Relena slapped Heero hard on the cheek. She began to walk out but stopped at the door and then turned around. "Who I have feelings for is none of your business, Heero. At least I have feelings. I never want to see you again!" Relena slammed the door behind her. 

Duo and Quatre stood there with their eyes wide open. Quatre regained his composure and blinked, then looked at Heero. Duo's mouth, however, refused to regain composure. 

Heero turns around and looks at his computer screen. A picture of Treize was there, smiling, as if looking at Heero directly and mocking him. Heero smashes his fist into the screen, then picks it up and throws it out the window. He begins to walk toward the door.

"Heero, where are you going?" Quatre asked with worry in his voice.

"Out." Then he leaves.

"Duo?"

Duo is still standing there in shock. He blinks. Then looks at Quatre. "What just happened?"

Quatre sighs and sits on the bed and puts his face in his hands. This is going to be a very hard mission, if it was a mission.

_In the Street…___

Relena is running down the street, crying. She bumps into someone without looking and falls on her butt. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

"Relena, are you alright?" 

Relena looks up and sees Treize with a worried look on his face. He helps her up but Relena is crying so much she can no longer walk. "I..I.."

"It's alright. Don't talk. Let's just walk to that bench." Treize helps her and sits down. Relena continues crying and can't seem to speak. At this Treize puts his hands around her and Relena buries her face in his chest. "Shhh. It's alright. Take a deep breath and and relax."

Relena does this and it only helps a little. She feels her tears burning down her face, each one reminding her of what had just happened.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I… I just… had an… argument… nothing… serious."

"It must have been something serious. I've never seen you like this. Who did you have the argument with?" Treize gently strokes her hair until she looks up at him.

"Treize please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright then, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just remember, if you need anything, I'm here." 

"Thank you." Again, Relena begins to cry. It hurt so much. She regrets fighting with Heero. She never wanted to say those words. But she was angry, why did he have to say those words at her? The tears came pouring once again.

Treize once again holds Relena and gently strokes her hair.

_Meanwhile… on the same street…_

Heero comes out of the hotel. He can feel his heart thumping faster and faster. It felt like it would burst. Her words stung him, "At least I have feelings…" echoed in his mind. This pain was worse than being shot or stabbed or even being blown out of his gundam. Heero finally stops walking when he sees a couple sitting on a bench. It was Treize… with Relena… comforting her. His heart stopped. Heero saw Treize holding Relena, and she was holding him too. "Now you chase her into the hands of the person you're trying to protect her from" was all he could hear in his mind. "You truly have no feelings." But that wasn't true. He could feel something, he always felt something… for her. This time, he couldn't put it aside. Heero turns around and begins to run down the street in the opposite direction. It hurt too much. Now he'll never get that scene out of his mind. Relena hugging Treize. Relena dancing with Treize. Relena smiling at Treize. It was too much. Treize had more moments with Relena than he did. But now, he had to find out about Treize. What are his true intentions? Heero had to find out. He continued running, not knowing where he'd end up.

_Two weeks Later_

_At the Shuttle Port…_

Relena is with Treize and they are both looking at the shuttle. 

"When are you planning on going back to earth?"

"When all the negotiations are over with. I'll no longer have a permanent home on earth. I'm just going to be traveling back and forth."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Relena? They seem to be asking a lot from you."

"Yes, I need to do this. Once peace has been completely achieved, then I'll be able to retire. I might throw the job at you." Relena said smiling.

Treize looks at her and smiles, "No thanks. I'd rather work at a mine." Treize gets Relena's hand and holds it between his hands. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Relena looks at Treize, with a slight blush. "I'll be fine." 

Just then, a crowd is heard screaming in the back and a man in running with a gun in his hand, pointing it at Relena. "Die, Relena die!" Treize throws himself on top of Relena, shielding her from the gunshots. 

Duo pops out of the crowd and whacks the crazy guy with his pistol. The guy falls on the floor, bleeding. "Relena! You okay?" said Duo, never taking his eyes or gun off the lunatic.

"I'm fine." Relena looks up and stares into Treize's eyes.

Duo looks at the couple and his eyes grow wide. They are in a compromising position.

The couple looks at Duo and then at each other and blush. Treize immediately gets up and helps Relena up.

"Sorry about that." Treize no longer looked at Relena.

Relena looks at Treize and sees the embarrassment on his face. Something she had never seen happen to Treize, it was quite funny. "It's alright, Treize. You saved my life, thank you."

Treize looks at Relena and a look of worry takes over his face. "Relena, maybe I shouldn't leave."

"Treize, you have to."

"Not if your life is in danger. If some organizations thought that you were a threat before, imagine now. Perhaps I should stay little longer." Right then, a soldier comes up to Treize and informs him that his shuttle is ready. Treize looks at Relena, looking for an answer.

"Treize, I'll be fine, really. Duo and Quatre are here to help the security around here. I'll be fine." To reasure him Relena smiles. "Your shuttle is about to leave without you. Go." 

Treize turns around and begins to walk away, but stops and turns toward Relena. He takes two huge fast steps and ends up straight in front of Relena. He surprises her with a delicate kiss on her lips. "I'll see you soon." With that, he leaves a wide-eyed Relena behind and gets on the shuttle.

Relena puts her hand on her lips and gives a small smile. "Goodbye Treize."

She could see Treize through one of the little windows on the side of the shuttle. Relena waves at him and the shuttle takes off.

"Uh, Relena?"

"Yes Duo?"

"Umm, do you have a thing for… nevermind, umm, what do you want us to do with this lunatic?"

Relena turns around and looks at the guy handcuffed on the floor. "You take care of it Duo. I don't know much about arresting or anything like that."

"Not a problem! I'll keep ya posted." Dou gave Relena a big grin. Quatre comes in and looks at what happened. This is not a good sign of things to come.

"Miss Relena. Your escort is ready to take your hotel. Shall we?"

"Yes, Quatre, lets go. Goodbye Duo." Relena and Quatre smile and leave for the escort.

"Man o man. I hope Heero didn't see that kiss. Treize is in for it." Duo looks toward the direction that the shuttle had left on. "You be careful Heero."

_Hours later…_

_On earth…___

Treize is getting off his shuttle and meets Lady Une near his escort. "Hello Lady."

"Mr. Treize." They both get in the car and wait while Treize's luggage is being loaded. 

"I trust everything has gone well during my absence."

"Yes sir. Your plans for ultimate take over is going quite well."

"I'm please to hear this." Treize locks eyes with Lady Une and gives a her a passionate kiss.

Heero is loading the luggage onto the trunk. He sees everything and then places a small transmitter in the trunk. 

The chaperone is waiting for Heero to finish, "Hey are you done yet?"

"Yes sir." 

The chaperone gets into the car and begins to drive off.

Heero is left on the landing strip, staring at the direction that the car has gone to. "You'll pay Treize. Just for that kiss on Relena's lips, you'll pay."

_To Be Continued…_

Gundam wing or any of it's characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please. Feedback would be appreciated.


	5. Mission Accepted

Part 5 – New Order: Mission Accepted

In the comfort of his castle, Treize sits quietly in his desk, looking at papers upon papers. He's gone for a few weeks and already he falls behind on paper work. Is he paying his so-called-assistants for nothing? Treize takes in a deep breath and then begins to dig in to his paper work. The door to his office opens and Lady Une comes in.

"It's late Mr. Treize."

"I know."

"Will you be quitting for the day now?"

"No, not yet."

A disappointed look showed up on Lady Une's face. "Perhaps some rest will do you some good."

Treize felt a little annoyed now. He thought he truly missed her when he arrived on earth. But now, he wasn't so sure about his feelings for her now. Sure, the welcome home kiss was pretty good, but not good enough. "If you don't mind Lady, I'd like to stay a while longer. I feel a warm comfort sitting here at night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"As you wish. Goodnight, Mr. Treize."

"Goodnight."

A minute after Lady Une leaves, Treize hears a sound and then a voice.

"Evil usually feels comfortable surrounded by the darkness of the night." 

"Are you saying I'm evil, Heero?"

Heero takes out his gun and points it a Treize. "Does this answer your question?"

The moonlight lets Treize see the gun very clearly. But the shadows on Heero's face make him look quite sinister. "Revenge, Heero? Isn't that a little childish? By now, I thought you were over the Operation Meteor incident. Then again, I thought Wufei would be here to finish the job."

"I'm not here for revenge. I'm here to prevent the death of a friend."

"The death of a friend? Heero, I am far beyond killing a helpless animal, let alone a human being. Besides, when did death ever disturb you? It's my understanding that you've caused the death of many humans during war, innocent or guilty."

"Death never disturbed me when it came to my enemies. It disturbs me when it comes down to those who don't deserve it. Dying in battle can be understood and taken care of, but death by broken heart is far worse than anything."

"Broken heart?" Treize sighs, and turns to face out the window toward the skies. "Now I understand why you're here. You think I'll leave Relena with a broken heart." Treize closes his eyes and grins. "I had no idea you cared for her this much."

"Believe what you want. I made a promise to protect her and I always keep my word." At this, Heero began to slowly squeeze the trigger to his gun.

Treize opened his eyes when he realized what silence from Heero meant. He was ready to shoot him. "And what if I told you that I actually had feelings for Relena?"

Heero stopped squeezing the trigger. He didn't expect such a phrase coming from Treize. But then again, Treize would lie in order to stay alive. Anyone without honor would. "Now I know you truly are coldhearted. You Bastard! How can you sit there and tell me that you care for her when I saw you locking lips with Lady Une?"

Treize turns around to face Heero and looks at him in the eyes. "I won't lie to you… I did love Lady… once. Now I'm not so sure anymore. I've spent time with Relena and I must say she is by far the most… well, you know. I must say, you really don't appreciate her. I can see the way she looks… looked at you before. All you do is scowl. At least I show her my affection. What do you do? You chase her away."

"You're saying that your kiss with Relena meant more than your kiss with Lady Une? It figures you would say such a thing only to save your neck. You haven't changed Treize, and you never will."

"When you said that you would protect her, did this mean you would do anything to protect her?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think I won't be able to protect her? Perhaps you can keep your word by letting me protect her. Face it Heero, even you can't be with for every second of her life. Even if you tried, you'd make her miserable. Like the time you sent her crying into my arms."

"…"

"That's right, she told me what happened afterwards. She trusted me enough to tell me her secrets. Even her dreams of you. But all you did was shatter them."

Heero just stood there in shock. He couldn't say anything. What could he say?

"Face it Heero, you've killed her with a broken heart. I haven't done anything but be a real friend to her."

"You… you… lie." Heero's heart was beginning to deteriorate. What if what Treize was saying was true? Had he killed her already?

"Do you honestly think that killing me would make her happy?"

"Killing you would make many people happy in the long run."

"Do what you want Heero. But remember… What you decide to do will affect Relena."

Heero just stood there. His eyes never blinked. He stood there, absorbing what Treize had said. In a blink of an eye, Heero squeezed the trigger. The bullet barely missed Treize's head and cracked the window. 

Treize looked at the window and felt a trickle of blood sliding down the side of his head and down his shoulder. As soon as Treize turns around, Heero is there with the gun pointed to his heart.

Heero could feel his heart beat with rage. But calmly said, "I'm keeping an eye on you." With that Heero begins to walk out the office. Without turning he speaks to Treize, "Next time I won't miss." With that, Heero ran out the door.

Seconds later, Lady Une comes in with a pistol in hand and looks around the room and then at Treize. A look of shock came over her face when she saw the blood run down his neck. "Mr. Treize! You're hurt."

"I'm fine. Nothing a bandage won't fix." Treize kept looking outside. There was a feeling in him he couldn't very well place. Perhaps he felt pity for Heero for never sharing his feelings with Relena… no that wasn't it. Maybe he was just glad to see Lady Une woryy about him… nope, wasn't it either. Perhaps he felt glad to be alive… maybe. Or it was that a second chance had presented itself for Treize to truly be a good person and give himself entirely to Relena… Relena… yes, it had to be her. Perhaps he has changed. But he still had the plan for ultimate take over, perhaps he should rethink his plan. Perhaps he can take over the world and colonies… and keep Relena as well. Now there was a challenge. Treize smiled to himself. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Mr. Treize? Mr. Treize?"

Treize's smile had disappeared when Lady Une had broken his train of thought. He didn't like to be interrupted while concocting a new plan. Heero was a thorn in his side, which for the moment has seemed to remove itself. Treize turns around and faces Lady Une. She has now become a new thorn in his side. "Lady, please call a doctor to come here and tend to my wound."

"As you wish, but I'll call security and get them to look for your asailant. We'll dispose of him immediately."

"No."

"Sir?"

"I don't want this incident to be made public. We'll just keep this between you and me."

"But the gunfire was loud enough to wake the dead. What do you propose we tell the security? They're on their way as we speak."

Guards can be heard running through out the castle wondering about where the gunshot came from. 

"Tell them I was cleaning my gun and I accidentally set it off."

Lady Une couldn't believe what she was hearing. Saying such a thing would make Treize seem like a common soldier, even worse, an incompetent soldier who can't clean his gun properly. "But… your reputation…"

"DO as I say Lady Une."

"Yes sir." Lady une begins to walk out of the office.

"Oh Lady…"

Lady Une turns around with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Make sure you get the best doctor around. I don't want any scars to be left behind after I heal. I want this to seem like it never happened."

"As you wish sir." 

"One more thing. Good job with the lunatic at the shuttle port. Miss Relena now seems to trust me completely."

"It was my pleasure, sire." Lady Une smiles and walks out of the room.

Treize turns around and looks out the window towards the sky. "Perhaps the next attempt should be a bit more dramatic."

_To Be Continued…_

Gundam wing or any of it's characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please. Feedback would be appreciated.


	6. A Broken Promise

Part 6. New Order- A Broken Promise

_Outside Treize's castle…___

Heero walked alone in darkness. It was so dark that he could see nothing around him and yet, he felt a bit more comfortable walking in this darkness. He felt comfort in knowing that no one can see him or bother him. It was just him and his thoughts on Relena. It hurt so much to see her with Treize. But it hurt even more when he thought about him killing Relena's heart. Heero suddenly stopped. He looked around and found himself still blanketed by darkness, his eyes became wide with a single thought. "Perhaps I'm the evil one." With that said, he ran off, with no direction in mind, he just had to run away.

_A week later…_

_Relena__ is talking on a vidphone._

Relena's laughter is heard through her apartment. "My goodness Treize, I didn't think such things could happen to you."

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, I'm sorry to change subjects so quickly, but it seems that negotiations are going well. If it continues this way, I should be visiting Earth soon."

"That's great." Treize looked a little solemn at this.

"Treize, what's wrong? You don't want me to come to Earth?"

"Well, with your busy schedule and family, I feel as if I won't see you except in a meeting of some sort."

"Oh Treize, I'll have some free time. True, I have to spend time with my brother and his wife, but there is no reason why I can't spend time with some friends."

"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Of course not, I love having your company. We'll go out and do something fun."

"Alright then, it's a date." At this, Treize smiled.

"Sounds great, I'll contact you as soon as I'm on Earth. Take care."

"You too, and I mean that. Don't go anywhere without Duo or Quatre."

"I won't."

"Good, I'll see you later then."

"Yes. Good bye Treize."

"Good bye."

Treize's face disappears from the screen. Relena sits there for a moment, remembering the kiss Treize gave her before he left for Earth. Sweet and gentle. 

"I wonder why Heero never kissed me. I guess he just never had any feelings for me after all." Ah yes, the perfect soldier, how he made her heart beat. "I wish he did have feelings." 

But now Treize is here. A soldier. A human being with feelings. A man who kissed her. He hasn't mentioned anything about their kiss. Maybe he felt nothing towards her. Perhaps he was only glad that she was still alive. What will happen when she goes to Earth? Will she find out if they are more than friends? Where is Heero? She wanted answers now. When will she know? "Soon, I guess, soon." Relena got up and started to get ready for the press conference with the colonies.

_At the press conference…___

"So it's come to this. The people of the colonies have two choices, one, to continue with the disputes with Earth about weapons manufacture or, two, cease and destroy all weapons manufacturing in the colonies and become a example for all people, the colonies and Earth. The representatives will give the colonists one week to decide and vote on a decision. The next press conference will be held in order to let the public know its decision. Thank you."

All the reporters began to stand up and throw questions at Relena. "What about all the workers in the manufacturing companies?" "Is one week truly enough to make a decision like this?" "With no weapons, won't we be defenseless against Earth's attacks?" 

At this last question, Relena walks back to the podium, "When a decision has been reached, I will personally travel to Earth and negotiate the same terms. Earth is looking at the colonies to see if they truly want peace. The colonies must act on faith and trust that Earth will not attack, but will follow your good example." At that, Relena stepped down and walked out of the room.

_One week later…_

Relena is gathering her things to leave for Earth. Now with a growing number of enemies of peace, security is tighter than ever. Duo and Quatre have been taking turns protecting Relena, Duo sleeps on the couch while Quatre stands guard or vice versa. Relena doesn't mind much, she enjoys their company. Watching Duo eat was completely another story. She usually found it hard to concentrate on her plate when she would watch Duo eat and talk at the same time. Other than that, everything was fine. 

Relena hears a knock outside her door, "Miss Relena, may I come in?"

"Sure Quatre." Relena opens the door and allows Quatre to come in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you Quatre. I'm especially glad the colonies decided on getting rid of their weapons. Have a seat."

"Thank you. Uh no, I mean How are you?"

Relena sits down and looks at Quatre. She thinks for a minute then, "Well, I must admit, I am a little stressed out. But then again, I never thought this job would be easy. It's a little more hectic than I had originally thought it would be. If it weren't for you and Duo being around me, I admit I might have gone a little insane."

"Miss Relena, if you feel you can't handle the stress, please ask for help. Even better, you can take a vacation. How can you help others if you can't help yourself?"

"I know Quatre. I promise I will do something to relax a bit when I get to Earth."

At this, Quatre stands up and begins to leave the room. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow for the trip to Earth. Goodnight Miss Relena."

Relena laughs, "Quatre, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Relena, please. I get enough formalities from everyone else. You're my friend, no formalities, okay?"

Quatre smiles and says, "Goodnight Relena."

"Goodnight Quatre and thank you." Relena then closes the door and flops on to her bed and looks at the ceiling. "Tomorrow, Earth. Finally!" She then dozes off to sleep.

An hour later she hears an explosion and many footsteps in her apartment. She opens her bedroom door and is greeted by gunfire and screaming from Duo to get back inside her room. Relena locks the door and hides under her bed. Relena covers her ears, trying to muzzle out the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Suddenly she hears Quatre screaming in pain and Duo yelling at him to make sure if he was ok. Suddenly the sounds stop except for the sound of a small rock being thrown in the apartment. Suddenly gas begins to leak into the room, two thuds are heard from the outside. Relena covers her nose and mouth with her blouse. More footsteps are now heard, this time they get closer to her room. Now banging is heard at her door. It stops when gunfire is heard along with a few more thuds. Relena begins to get curious until her bedroom door is knocked open. From her point of view, all she could see are black shoes.

"Miss Relena? Are you in here? It's me Trowa."

"Trowa!" Relena gets out from her hiding place and sees Trowa standing with a pistol in his hand.

Trowa looks at Relena. "Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you. But what about Quatre and Duo?"

A voice is heard in the background along with a slap on someone's face. "Wake up, Maxwell."

"Ow! You didn't have to slap me Wufei."

Relena grins, knowing that Duo is okay but it soon fades as she remembered Quatre. "What about Quatre?"

Trowa turns around and heads for a nearby phone. "He's been hurt, but not too badly."

Relena runs outside her bedroom and sees a bloody Quatre on the floor. "Quatre, are you all right?"

"It's not as bad as it looks. Relena, many people know you'll be leaving for Earth tomorrow. Perhaps it would be safer if you left immediately."

"No Quatre, we'll wait for you." 

"It's alright. I'll catch up with you guys on Earth as soon as I can, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Trowa, Wufei, you'll go with her, right?" Trowa and Wufei nod yes. "Good. Everything will be fine, Relena, you'll see."

A sound is heard from a wounded terrorist, which makes all the pilots turn toward him. "You won't survive." Two shots are heard. One came from Wufei, which killed the terrorist, and the other from the terrorist, who manages to scrape Relena's arm.

All the pilots look at her and tend to her wound. "I'm alright, it's just a scratch."

Trowa looks at all the pilots and says, "We should leave now." With that said, all got up and began to leave. 

Once Quatre was safe in the hospital, the rest of the group left for the next shuttle to Earth.

_On the shuttle…___

Relena is on the vidphone talking to Milliardo. "I'm fine really. It's only a scratch."

"Are you sure? I can have an ambulance waiting at the shuttle port."

Relena begins to smile, her brother can be overprotective when it comes to her. "Really, Milliardo, I'm fine. I'll get there in a few hours."

"Alright, Noin and I will be there to pick you up."

"Thank you. See you in a few hours then." Relena hangs up and looks outside the shuttle window. She wondered why Heero wasn't there to protect her as he promised he would be. Perhaps he just hated her now.

Next to her sat Trowa, and it looked like he had a comfortable shoulder. "Trowa, do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." She yawned and dozed off.

That night, Relena had a dream. She walked on a path in the middle of a forest. Everything was beautiful. The birds sang, she felt the wind blow across her face and the flowers were blooming. She felt as if she could walk here forever. But suddenly, the path divided into two. On the right path, she could from a far distance that Heero was waiting for her. She couldn't tell if he was happy to see her or if he was the emotionless soldier she knew. On the left path, she saw Treize smiling to her. Relena felt she couldn't move. She could see Treize walking towards her, smiling and out of his coat, he took out a single Rose. Relena looked at Heero, and still, he seemed to distant to see his face, he wouldn't move. He just stood there. Relena then turned towards Treize and looked at the Rose that he was holding towards her. She smiled, and reached out for the Rose. But right before she could touch the Rose she wakes up.

"Relena, they're serving breakfast."

Relena looks up at Trowa and smiles, "Thank you, how much longer until we land?"

"Three more hours." 

"I can't wait. I'm tired of sitting down." Relena and Trowa turn around as they hear painful screaming coming from behind.

"MAXWELL!" Wufei was obviously tired of his neighbor. 

"Don't worry Wufei. I'm sure the coffee stain will come out with some spot remover stuff."

"It's not the pants I'm yelling about. It's the burn!"

"Oh, well, can't help ya with that! But I'm sure some ice will numb the pain. Hey, Stewardess Lady! Can we have some ice for my friend's crotch?"

"MAXWELL! In Nataku's name I swear I'm gonna…"

"What? Didn't you say it was burning?"

Relena and Trowa looked at each other and tried to hold in their laughter. They could tell that Wufei wanted to get off the shuttle as soon as possible.

Moments after, Relena looked out her window, they are about to enter Earth's atmosphere. She looked at the earth and saw Heero's face. "Why weren't you there to protect me?"

"Is something wrong Relena?" Trowa looked at her with no emotions on his face.

"No, I'm fine. Just talking to myself, I guess."

_To Be Continued…_

Gundam wing or any of it's characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please. Feedback would be appreciated.


	7. The Divided Path

Thank you all for your reviews.  They are very much appreciated.  Happy READING!

Later,

Shadowz

Part 7. New Order- The Divided Path

_Earth…_

Relena smelled the flowers and took a deep breath of real natural air. Although she loved the colonies, there's nothing like home.

"Ahem… Miss Relena?"

Relena turns around, "Yes Pagan?"

"It's good to have you back Miss Relena."

Relena smiles, "Thank you Pagan. It's good to be back."

"Miss Relena, there's a call for you from Mister Kushrenada."

Relena felt a surge of happiness build inside her. "Thank you!" She begins to get up and run into the house when Pagan stopped her.

"Oh and the mail has been placed on your desk."

"Thank you again!" 

Relena runs into her room and turns on the vidphone. Treize's face appears and looks at Relena.

"How long did you intend on keeping me waiting?"

"Forever!" Relena said sarcastically.

Treize smiles at her, "How are you Relena?"

"Great thank you! Yourself?"

"Fine." They both stay quiet for a while.

"Ummm, was there a reason why you called me?"

"Just felt like looking at your beautiful face."

"Ha, Ha. Funny. Really, Treize, why did you call?"

"Well, with all your meetings and busy schedule, do you think we can get together?"

"I told you we would. Today, I'm going to spend time with Miliardo and his wife. Care to join us?"

"I think today you should be with them alone."

"Are you sure? You were best friends with my brother."

"I told you war can change people. Besides, I'll feel awkward."

"Oh, alright. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is!"

"Great. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Treize! Please tell me! Or else I won't be able to stop thinking about tomorrow!"

"That'll be good. See you tomorrow." 

Before Relena can protest, Treize hangs up. "Until tomorrow, then." She begins to dance by herself and dance her way into the hallway but she ends up crashing into her brother. "Oops! Sorry Miliardo."

"Are you alright?"

"Couldn't be better!" Relena continues dancing and leaves her brother behind.

"I wonder…" Miliardo looks toward the direction that Relena left and just shrugs the thought away.

_Later that evening…_

"What's with you, Relena?"

Relena snaps out of her daydream and looks at Miliardo. "What?"

"You heard me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean, Relena Peacecraft." 

"No I don't." At this Relena, began to feel a little nervous as what her brother might be implying. 

"You've been seeing Treize. Haven't you?" Zech gives Relena a glare that makes her shift in her seat.

"What… makes you say that?"

"I asked Pagan who you were on the phone with. Plus… I've heard the rumors."

Relena's eyes grow very wide, "Rumors?" Then it's her turn to stare at Zechs, "What rumors?"

"That you have been seeing Treize. Quite a lot, I might add. I must warn you…"

"Warn me?!?! Warn me?!?! How dare you!!!"

Noin then begins to speak up from her side of the table, "Relena, please calm down, Zechs is only…"

"Oh butt out LUCREZIA!" Relena was really losing her temper. "This is between me and my over protective brother!"

"Don't you dare disrespect her!"

"How dare YOU both!"

Zechs closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He then looks at Relena with a glare that even Heero would be jealous of. "Relena, shut up. If you act like a child, you will be treated like a child. I will only say this once, I've known Treize much longer than you have and he is a player. Do you understand me? When he's done using you as his puppet, he will just toss you aside."

Relena swallows hard to hold back her tears, "I am not a child anymore, and you are not my father. I will not sit here and listen to you tell me whom I can and cannot see. Treize is a very nice person, and possibly the only person who knows what I am going through right now." Relena gets up and starts to walk away.

"Is that what he has made you believe? Hmph, he hasn't changed a bit."

Relena stops without turning around, "War can change people." At this said, Relena walks out leaving behind a stunned Noin and a very pissed off Zechs.

_On Relena's balcony…___

Relena is standing by the railing, looking at the moon. Tears are slowly running down her face. She is alone with her thoughts… "Why is this happening? Why? Not only have I managed to piss off my brother, I seemed to have chased Heero away. Is it all worth it? But why must they all prejudge a person because of their past? Or is Treize truly using me just for fun? No! I won't let them make me prejudice. Everyone deserves a chance… even Treize." Relena then turns around and gets ready to sleep.

That night, Relena begins to dream again. She's in the same forest and ends up stopping where the path divides into two. And again, she sees Treize holding the rose to her, while Heero is too far off to see his face. Even though Relena feels the urge to run to Heero, she fights it and smiles to Treize. Right before she can reach out to touch the rose, she wakes up.

"Why can't I finish my dream?"

"Maybe because you don't want to."

Relena looks at the balcony and sees Heero standing there. "Heero? What are you doing here? I thought you were…?"

"Angry with you?"

Relena nods her head. Her heart is beating so fast she can no longer speak without taking really deep breaths.

"It took me a while before I let what you said sink in. I must admit, I don't trust Treize. But I do trust you, Relena. I just… it's…"

Suddenly there is knock on the door. Relena could yank her hair out from frustration, because she really did want to hear what Heero had to say. "One minute please." Although Relena wished that whoever was at the door would leave. "Um, go on Heero."

Of all the years in battle, this is was the toughest. Heero wanted to kill whoever was on the other side of that door but at the same time was glad he could have a few seconds to sort his words out. "Well, what I was trying to say was…"

Again, knocking outside Relena's door was heard. "Pagan, if it's you, please come again later, I'm a bit busy." Relena looks at Heero and gives a "please continue look". 

Heero was getting frustrated. He spent all night rehearsing what he was about to say. But it seemed he couldn't get it out. "Relena… it's… you know how hard it is for me to show any emotion at all… and I…

Knocking is heard again. This time Relena was getting a bit ticked off. "Zechs! If it's you… GO AWAY!"

Someone then began to speak from the other side of the door. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" It was Treize.

_To Be Continued…_

Gundam wing or any of its characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please. Feedback would be appreciated.


	8. A Rose to Die for I

**Part 8. New Order-A Rose to Die For…**

_In Relena's room…_

There seems to be a tension so thick, you can cut it with a knife. Relena had forgotten about her date with Treize because she wanted to hear what it was that Heero wanted to say.

Heero looked at Relena's face. He was hoping that she would send him away. But the past few weeks were too painful to remember. Relena seemed to have genuine feelings for Treize. But all this time, time that he could have spent with her, protecting her as he had promised, instead he decided to spy on Treize and see what he had really planned. But Treize wasn't an easy person to spy on.

"Uh Relena? Are you there?"

Relena felt mortified. "Tr..Tre.." she took a deep breath, "Treize, I uh…" Relena wanted to see Heero, and perhaps spend some time with him, but she couldn't break her word to Treize and break off their date.

As Heero looked at Relena's face he felt hurt inside once again. She couldn't decide between which one of them she should talk to. 

"Relena? Are you alright in there?" Treize's voice sounded worried. He didn't know what to think. Maybe she didn't want to see him anymore. Maybe she had someone in her room with her. Maybe someone was threatening her life. "Relena? Are you alright? Honey, you have to answer me please. I'm getting worried here."

Honey? Honey?! Heero felt as if his heart would burst. How could've he been gone for so long. Now it seemed that Relena belonged to Treize. Heero was fighting the urge to kill Treize right then and there. He looked to Relena for some answer in her face.

Relena could do nothing. She felt paralyzed. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. There were no words to ease the tension of this moment. All she could do is hide her face in her hands.

Heero saw this. She hid her face from him. Maybe she did love Treize now. Heero's heart was about to burst. He couldn't take it anymore.

By the time Relena had figured out what to say, she was startled by the door being forced open. Treize stood there with a worried look on his face. "Treize? Uh…I uh…" but then she remembered, "Heero!" She looked toward where Heero was originally standing, but he wasn't there anymore. 

"Relena are you alright?" Treize looked at her. "Was Heero here?" Treize's heart felt as if it was being squeezed. He knew about her feelings toward Heero. He knew how important Heero was to Relena. Treize knelt down infront of Relena, "Relena?"

When reality finally sinked in, Relena felt the tears finally coming out. The stress of it all, being the referee of Earth and the Colonies, getting in a fight with Heero, then with her brother and now, when it seemed as if Heero was trying to make amends, he left. She hugged Treize and began to cry on his shoulder. "It's too much. I can't do this anymore. It's too much."

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything will be alright." Treize hugged her back. He did have feelings for Relena. But now that posed as a problem for his future plans as dominant ruler. He no longer has the heart to take her life just for the sake of war. He loved war, and it seemed that he too loved Relena. "Relena, if you like, I'll leave. Perhaps it would be better if you relaxed at home."

Relena took a deep breath, looked into his eyes. It seemed that he truly was worried about her. Perhaps he did care for her. Was Zechs wrong?

Treize looked at Relena. Her sad face, her eyes, it seemed as if she was questioning his motives. Treize felt that she hadn't left his arms. He was still holding her. He fought the urge to kiss her, he shouldn't kiss her there. Not while Miliardo was roaming the house. Instead he kissed her on her forehead. "I'll leave. If you need someone to talk to…"

"No, give me a few minutes. I'll get ready."

"Are you sure?" Treize looked at her to make sure she wasn't just being polite. "Relena, I don't want to add to your burdens." 

"You're not. It would actually help me to get out of here." Relena gets up and begins walking to her closet. She turns around and sees that Treize is giving her an 'are you sure' type of look. "Really. I mean it. Some fresh air will do me good."

"Then, I'll wait for you in the living room." Treize walks out and stops abruptly when he sees that Zechs was standing on the opposite wall to the door of Relena's room. "Miliardo. It's been years." Treize smiled and offered his hand to his old friend, Zechs Marquis.

Instead of shaking his hand, Zechs gives Treize a cold stare. "Walk with me." And so, they begin their walk in silence until they've reached the outside gardens. Zechs turns around pushes Treize to sit down on a near by bench. Zechs stares a Treize, "Just what exactly is it that you want with my sister?"

"Miliardo, please, calm down."

"Calm down? You have some nerve. How dare you try to take advantage of Relena when she is vulnerable."

"I didn't take advantage of her."

"I said you tried."

"If you were there eavesdropping long enough, you know that I offered to cancel our date. Most people would consider that, NOT taking advantage of her."

"You kissed her."

"It was a friendly kiss on her forehead."

"That's because you knew I was standing there. Or else you would have tried to do more."

"I admit I did want to kiss her passionately, but it wasn't because you were standing there, as a matter of fact, I didn't even know you were there spying." 

Now they were both raising their voices. "You listen to me Treize! I know you, and I know how you treat the women in your life…"

"Know me?! Ha! We haven't seen each other in years, and you still think I'm a playboy."

"That's right, I do. That's because you haven't proven that you're not."

"If anyone was a player around here it's you. That's right, you. If I'm a player, it's because I learned from the best. All those years that you led Noin on, you let her follow you like a sick puppy. Not once did I see you show her any feelings during that time. But she was ready to give her life for you, she even abandoned her own comrades just so that she can be next to you as you tried to destroy earth. And what do you do? Roll over and play dead!"

_In Relena's room…_

Relena was almost done changing when she walked out of her bathroom and saw Heero sitting on her bed. "Heero, you startled me."

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

Relena looks at Heero with a soft expression of gratitude. She sits down next to him, without looking at him, "I'm sorry too, Heero. I said some things that I shouldn't have said."

"No, I did. You were right to get angry."

"Heero…"

"Let me finish." Heero could feel Relena looking at him. He just kept looking straight ahead. "You give your trust to many strangers. And you've given old enemies a chance to redeem themselves. You know I murdered thousands, I've even tried killing you several times. And yet, you gave me, chance after chance to redeem myself. You're a good person Relena, and I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for being who you are."

"Heero, it's alright…"

"Let me finish." Heero could feel his heart beating faster and faster. How could he tell her what he wanted to say without hesitating? This is much harder than what he had anticipated. "Relena…"

Suddenly gunfire is heard outside. Relena and Heero run to the balcony and see that Zechs has shot Treize, but only seemed to have grazed his arm. Relena couldn't believe her eyes. "MILIARDO!" She then runs out of her room and leaves Heero behind.

Heero looks to the direction that she had run off to, "You are very special to me, Relena." 

_In the garden…_

Miliardo stood there, looking at Treize with a look on his face that could kill a hundred soldiers. "You have some nerve…"

"Zechs… you… you shot me. You shot me! Have you gone insane?!" Treize was surprised that Zechs had shot him. But he was getting angry now. "You're a little overprotective, don't you think?"

From the house, Relena is running toward the two men, with Noin right behind her. "Miliardo! STOP IT!"

Noin comes up behind Zechs, gently putting her arms around his waist and placing her chin on his shoulder. She begins to whisper in his ear, "Zechs, calm down. Please. You don't want to do this, trust me."

Relena runs toward Treize and looks at the wound. "Treize, are you alright?"

Treize looks at Relena with a small look of pain. "I'm fine, It's just a scratch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, really, I'm fine."

Noin is still talking to Zechs, gently moving one of her hands toward the gun. "Come on Zechs, trust me. Please, trust me."

Relena turns around from her position in front of Treize and sees that her brother seems to be calming down. Without saying a word to Zechs, Relena helps Treize up and walks toward the house.

Once Noin sees that Relena and Treize have left, she takes the gun into her hand and walks in front of Zechs. She puts a hand on his cheek. "Zechs, look at me."

Zechs slowly turns his eyes and looks at his wife. "Noin… I'm…"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay…" They embrace.

"I almost lost it. I was so angry…"

"Shhh. Just breathe." Zechs and Noin just stand there, still holding each other for a few minutes. Noin looks up to his eyes, "Come on, let's go inside."

_To Be Continued…_

Gundam wing or any of its characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please. Feedback would be appreciated.


	9. A Rose to Die For II

AN- I am soooo sorry for not updating in a very, very, very long time.  Too many things have happened.  But I am still here and I still plan on finishing this story.  I'd like to thank everyone who emailed me, you guys reminded me that you're still reading this story and waiting to see the end.  So here is the rest… although it's still not the end, yet.

-Shadowz

ps- a special thanks to White Wolf for the cool ideas he gave me.

Part 9.  New Order-?

Meanwhile, inside the house… 

In the living room, Relena walks in with a First Aid Kit.  Treize is sitting on the big couch.

"Treize, I need to see how bad the wound is."

Relena comes around the big couch and sits next to him.  The wound doesn't look big or too serious, until Treize takes off his jacket, the shirt under it, is full of blood.  Relena breathes in sharply at the sight of all that blood.  Treize sees the look on her face and looks at his wound.

"It's not as bad as it looks.  It's just a scratch."

Relena looks at him with disbelief.  

"Really, it's not bad.  It's just the blood, it always makes a mess."

"Well, in that case, let me at least clean it.  You'll have to take off your shirt, this one's a mess."

While Treize is taking off his shirt he looks at Relena with a teasing smile, "Why Miss Relena, is that a blush on your face?"

Relena, although she did blush, didn't like to be teased.  So she smacked on a gauze full of alcohol on his shoulder.

"Ahh!"

With a smarty pants attitude, Relena looks at Treize, "Oh, I'm sorry Treize, did that hurt?  I thought soldiers didn't feel pain."

"I'm sorry I teased you."

Relena smiled but suddenly stopped.  Soldier… no pain… Heero!  With a look of horror, "Oh no!"  Relena gets up and runs out of the room, leaving behind a confused Treize.

"Relena?  What is it?"

A minute later, Relena walks back in, with a disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry Treize, I forgot about Heero."

"Heero was here?"

Relena sits down again and continues her work.

A worried expression carved its way on Treize's face.  "Was he in your room?"

"Yes, but can we talk about something else?

Treize stops Relena from finishing her work by holding her hands in his and looks into her eyes.  "Relena, did… he try anything?"

"What?  No, No Treize.  He didn't do anything.  He just wanted to talk.  I'm fine really."

"Relena, if anything would happen to you… I'd feel devastated."

"Treize, I'm…"

She was interrupted with Treize kissing her lips.  She placed her hands behind his neck as she felt he was pulling away.  But he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.  This isn't the place or time."

"It's alright Treize.  Actually, I think I liked it."

They both smiled at each other.  Relena then continued to bandage his wound.

On a balcony outside… 

Duo, Trowa, and Wufei are watching the whole scene in the garden.  Duo looks like he's having the best time of his life, "This is classic!  It's way better than watching soap operas."

After turning away from the scene with disgust, Wufei begins to give his comments, "Too bad Zechs didn't kill him.  It would have saved us all a lot of trouble."

"You know, I bet Heero wishes the same thing, but his reason would be different.  I can't believe how bad he has it for Relena.  I wonder why he ran off.  We should try to help the poor guy."

Trowa looks at Duo and begins to remind him of they're there.  "Duo, our task is to watch Relena, not play matchmaker."

A light bulb seemed to have flashed in Duo's head.  "Trowa!  You're brilliant!"  He runs inside the room and switches on all the monitors that are hooked up to the security cameras they had installed.  

Curious, Trowa walks in to see what Duo was up to.  "Duo, what are you doing?"

"You said our task was to watch Relena, right?"

Trowa stayed silent as he stood behind Duo, watching the monitors.  Wufei walks in as well.  "Duo, you idiot.  They're all gone now."

Duo gets an evil smile on his face. "Yeah, but the show is just getting started."

The three soldiers find themselves leaning closer to look into the monitor showing the living room.  They find Relena alone with Treize, and he's wearing no shirt.  Their eyes open wide as they see the couple kissing.  

Duo's mouth falls open.  "If Heero saw this, he'd take a dump in his pants."

"If I saw what?"

At this, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei get startled and straighten up quickly.  Duo stood up from the chair he was sitting in and covered the monitor they were looking at so intently.

"HIYA BUDDY!  How's life treating you?  You know, it's funny, the other day…"

"Shut up Duo, answer the question."  Heero began giving Duo a death glare.

Duo gets nervous and begins to scratch the back of his head.  "Well, you know, HA, HA, um, Zechs shooting at Treize.  Now that was a riot!  HA HA!

Heero walks up to Duo and shoves him out of the way.

With a look of hurt Duo crosses his arms over his chest.  "Hey!  You don't have to be so rude!  A nice, 'Excuse me Duo', would have been enough."

Heero didn't seem to hear Duo's words as all he did was look at the monitor and saw Relena helping Treize with his wound, with his shirt off.  Without a word, Heero walks out of the room.  All three guys look at each other and follow Heero, hoping he wouldn't do anything too drastic.

_In the Hallway…_

Heero is walking with a look that could kill anyone on his face.  Duo, Trowa, and Wufei followed him without a word.  While they were passing an open door, someone inside called them.

"Heero! Duo!  Trowa and Wufei!  Come in here please."

All four guys stop and look inside the open room.  Zechs was sitting behind a desk with Noin standing beside him.  "I need to have a word with all of you.  We got new information from Intel.  It seems there is a new war group out there named Black Wolf."

They all walked in and closed the door.

In the Living Room… 

Treize is putting on a clean shirt while Relena is picking up the mess with the bandages.

"You sure your brother won't kill me for his shirt?"

Relena looks over at him and grins.  "It's just a plain white shirt, Treize.  I don't think he'll miss it."

They both finish and look at each other.  Treize looks at Relena up and down.  "Nice outfit.  You ready?"

Relena smiles at his comment.  "Thank you.  Sure, let's go."  

They walk outside and begin their date.

One month later… 

Everything had gone by so fast it only felt like a week had gone by for Relena.  Everything had gone great .  It seemed the governments of Earth had cooperated along with the colonies.  Now that war seemed a thing of the past, it seemed that she thought of Heero even more.  But now that her dream of peace was so close to finally become a reality, she feared that Heero had no place in this world and perhaps he might do something crazy.  Relena's relationship with Treize had grown but she didn't want it to.  But she went along with it anyway.  It was a good way to keep all her 'wannabe' suitors away.

Relena's Office… 

Relena was finally done with her papers.  The good news was that she would be going home soon, and early too.  Soon she'll have to get ready to head for the Colonies to see how it's going over there with the termination of weapons.  But at that moment, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Treize.  Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Treize, come on in."

Treize walked in nicely dressed, as usual.  But this time, he looked a little worried.

"Treize are you alright?  You look worried."

"Do I? I was trying to hide it."  Treize tried to smile but the worried look was still there.

"I've gotten to know you very well, Treize."

"I guess you have."  Treize looked at her for a while but remained silent for about a minute.  "Uh, Relena, something has happened.  I'm afraid I have to leave for the space colonies.  It seems there are some nuts, claiming to be followers of mine.  They're threatening to blow up one of the colonies."

Relena stood there speechless.  Once the information sinked in, she begins to pace back and forth in the office.  "How could this have happened?  When did this happen?  I hadn't heard anything about it."

"You will.  I got an encrypted message a few minutes ago.  They said they would let everyone know immediately."

Suddenly, the phone rang.  Relena looked at the phone and took a deep breath.  She walked up to the phone and picked it up.  Treize looked at Relena as her face turned pale.  She hung up the phone and looked at Treize.  

"Treize… What… I…"

Treize went up to Relena and embraced her.  "I'm sorry, I truly am.  Here, have a seat."  He brings her to one of the couches, sits her down and looks into her eyes.  "Relena, you have to get the pilots together."

"Treize, don't leave, please.  I need you here." 

"Honey, I'm sorry.  I have to try to stop this.  Perhaps I'll be the only one to stop them.  They look up to me.  I'm sure they'll listen to me.  But just incase, have the pilots ready to fight."

"Treize, don't!  It's too dangerous.  I'll get the pilots to do this. It's their job, they're soldiers."

"Relena… I am a soldier. The important thing is to stop anyone from getting hurt.  You would do what you can, so I will do what I can.  I'm leaving as soon as the shuttle is ready.  So I guess I have to get ready as well."  Treize stands up and looks down at Relena.  "Goodbye Relena."  He bends down and gives her a nice warm kiss and walks out of the office.

Relena sat there, unable to move or speak.  She then gets up and starts to make some phone calls and gets in touch with Sally Po.  "Sally?  I need your help."  An hour later, after making the last phone call, Relena sits in silence.  "Treize…"  Relena gets up and makes a mad dash out the door.  

_To Be Continued…_

Gundam wing or any of its characters do not belong to me. So don't sew me, please. Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
